Finally Free
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: The Colonel is left behind & Face disobeys an order that may cost him his life... Previous story rewritten in character.
1. An Order

Finally Free – RW

AN: As I am going through and changing some stories up, I thought this would be a good one to revamp. Enjoy.

--

Chapter 1: No one gets left behind

"Whoa...Murdock!!... Hannibal isn't here…we can't leave!"

Murdock looked over at his friend. "He told me if he isn't here to leave without him, direct order….gotta go Face man."

As Murdock started to lift the chopper, Face jumped off and rolled onto the ground below. 

"Face!" Murdock shouted, as if Face could hear him over the sound of the chopper, but it was useless his friend was out of sight in a matter of seconds. 

--

Colonel Smith was pinned down behind a couch being ripped to shreds by the gun fire. There was no way out. This was it. His men were gone; they had to listen to the order. He had run his race. It was over.

As the guns blared he could almost hear the bullets getting closer and closer to him. He turned and fired a one round. He leaned back against the couch and stared at his gun…it was his last bullet.

---

"What do we do BA….we can't leave em both?" Murdock hollered over the blades of the chopper.

"Give em 5 minutes."

"BA. I don't know if we got 5 minutes." He pointed at the incoming fire.

Murdock pulled up and the chopper was out of firing range.

---

A bullet grazed Face's forehead and he fought his body's urge to fall to the ground.

"Where are you Hannibal?" Face thought, as he fired a few rounds to distract the gunmen.

He peered around and decided to follow the sound of the gun fire. He reached a corner and could hear bullets ricocheting off the furniture. It had to mean the Colonel was still alive. He had to be behind the couch. _But why wasn't he firing back? Was he hit?_

"Get closer, he's out of ammo, take him out…"

Four men started pacing towards the couch. And just as they were approached the last foot..

---

Murdock was going over the situation again and again in his head. Half of his family was down there…and if he went back for them, it could mean everyone losing their life. _What would the Colonel do_? He thought. 

--


	2. For The Colonel

Finally Free – RW

--

Face started to fire his gun towards the dining room, the fire busting everything it came in contact with.

"Go see what that's about!" The four men who were about to get Hannibal started towards where Face was. Face hid out of sight.

"Another one of them is here…find him…!"

As one of the men headed towards Face, the Lieutenant grabbed him, knocking him over the head, taking his machine gun he threw the man into where Face had previously been hiding.

Faces started towards the kitchen and tapping one of the guys on the shoulder allowed for the two of them to slug each other in the face. This caused Face to smile slightly and he headed back towards the living room.

_They disobeyed a direct order. Damnit! If I only had a gun… wait I do._ Hannibal thought.

"Take care of the Colonel." The man pointed and headed out of the room.

As the man approached the couch, Hannibal was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here sir!"

Suddenly the couch flipped up and the Colonel jumped from underneath, taking the mans weapon and holding it against his head.

"Your men fire and this man is dead." Hannibal said wide eyed and grinning. Maybe he actually had a chance.

---

Simultaneously both Murdock and BA made eye contact.

"Yup." They both said. "Lets go get em."

---

As he peered over, Hannibal seemed to be holding his own, only two men left aiming their guns at the Colonel.

"You tell your men to put em down, or he's a goner!"

"You shoot him, you're dead anyway Colonel."

Face stepped out. "Maybe...maybe not." He nodded and smiled at the Colonel. 

--

"Think its clear BA!" Murdock shouted.

"Good flying Murdock…set her down."

--

"Well hello there Face." The Colonel grinned.

"Colonel" He nodded, returning the grin.

"Either you let us go...or you and all your men won't know what hit them." Col. Smith started towards Face.

Right then, Murdock and BA appeared behind Face.

The Colonel smiled again. "Took you long enough."

"But you…" Murdock began, with a pouting look on his face.

The man, who seemed to be calling the shots, started to nod in agreement. "Put your guns down boys… it's over."

Murdock and BA proceeded to tying them up as Face and the Colonel met in the center of the room.

"Thanks for coming back for me kid." The Colonel patted him on the back.

"Let's just say…you owe me _BIG_!" He smiled.

The Colonel nodded. "Let's go boys; things to do, people to see."

"Geez, we save his life and he's still cranky." Murdock muttered tying a final knot.

Face bent over to help when he saw a man pointing his gun at the Colonel from the hallway. He ran as fast as his legs would take him.

"Hannibal!" He dove pushing the Colonel, BA quickly tackling the gunman.

The Colonel turned himself over to find Face lying on his stomach, not moving.

Murdock turned his friend's body over, blood poring from his wound. Murdock put his hand over the wound trying to apply pressure. But blood flooded out like he'd only seen once before. The Colonel took Face's body in his arms, cradling him as Murdock struggled to stop the bleeding. Murdock pleaded with his friend not to leave him. Tears streaked down his face as the blood continued, now covering Murdock. 

"Don't you leave me, don't you…" Murdock stated over and over. "Let's go, put him over your shoulders…let's go!"

BA knelt down to pick up Face's body.

The Colonel looked over at his men, first to Murdock then BA, then back down to Face. It truly was over. The team was falling apart right before his eyes. The Colonel turned his eyes upward as if looking for a bargain but it was too late. His Lieutenant had died in his arms. He wanted to tell Murdock to stop but he couldn't speak. He just laid there holding his son in his arms, the body was still warm, but he could almost feel the blood rushing to the wound right to Face's heart.

Time seemed to stop as he took one last look at his men.

"Men." He almost couldn't annunciate the word as he found himself holding back what felt like a flood of tears. "Murdock stop!" He spoke, but the Captain continued his pleading. Finally the Colonel put his hands over Murdock's and stopped him.

"He's gone Captain." He almost whispered looking right into Murdock's tear stricken face.

Murdock looked right into his eyes, but shook his head.

"No sir." He fell limp as if all his energy was gone; his head hung low, his body shaking with tears. BA placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The Colonel looked on; putting his focus back on his fallen soldier. He cradled his friend close, finally hugging him tight as if it was his last goodbye. He leaned to his ear and whispered.. "You're finally free son."

BA proceeded to take Face's body as the Colonel did his best to lead Murdock back to the chopper. "Let's go home boys."

The commander of the men who were tied up looked up. "Looks like my men won Smith."

Murdock heard him, making his way back to stand with the Colonel.

"Your men aren't men at all."

---

They made their way to the chopper; the flight was more than somber. The Colonel looked out aimlessly; occasionally his eyes carried him to the body lying next to him. He suddenly found himself once again cradling his soldier, this time the body had no warmth.

Tears were falling as he looked to the heavens; he then knew that they may not have a home, but that now, Face was truly home.

Murdock did his best to get them to a hospital, best could, taking his hands away for a few seconds at a time, chipping dry blood from his hands.

The men knew if they dropped Face off at the hospital they would never seem him again. So they took the body to a very special place. Each man said their goodbyes over their friend's grave. Tears were not held back on this day.

They had lost a part of themselves.

As the three made their way back to the van, Murdock pulled the Colonel aside.

Murdock fumbled for the words. "Colonel…."

The Colonel saw right through his friend. "You did good son… you all did good." He threw his arm around his friend.

They had buried him at the place where they had made the decision to start the A- Team.

As the Colonel looked back that last time, he spoke heart broken… "You did good Lieutenant, I'm sorry I can't take your place."

--


End file.
